


A Very Who Christmas

by S_G_M



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Whovian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_G_M/pseuds/S_G_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Doctor Who Christmas story.</p><p>Sort of light and fluffy, maybe a hint of crack, nothing too serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Who Christmas

The TARDIS noisily materialised inside the Ponds den, which had just been emptied of guests from a Christmas get together.

Just as the last straggler had closed the door behind them, saying ‘good night’ and ‘Happy Christmas’, both Amy and Rory distinctly heard the TARDIS landing sounds followed by a ‘Yowza’ as The Doctor took in all of the decorations.

He stepped out of the blue box, walking straight for the tree.

He’d always had an affinity for Christmas trees, all the sparkling lights, the various pretty bits and bobs all coming together to make something strikingly beautiful.

“Doctor.” Amy greeted him affectionately with a big smile on her lovely face, half jogging from the corridor and embracing him.

“Ponds.” The Doctor said happily, glad to be back with his friends once more.

Amy gestured to him to sit down on the couch, and she brought him a mug of hot apple cider.

“So, what’ve you been up to, then?” She asked interestedly, sipping at her own portion of apple cider.

The Doctor didn’t want to go into too much detail there.

His last adventure had been something of an odd one, having actually met two of his past selves.

Extremely strange and highly stressful, he just wanted to put it behind him for the moment and forget about it.

His lips formed a small smile.

“Oh, this and that. Nothing much, really.” He answered untruthfully, taking a sip.

“Mmmm, now this is good!” He said with a full grin, looking up at both Ponds.

Amy nudged Rory proudly.

“Rory’s learning to cook. He made up all of the party goodies for tonight, including the cider.” Amy told The Doctor, nearly beaming. 

“In fact, I’m thinking about letting him do all the cooking from here on out.” She half-teased him.

Rory gave a half-smile, before yawning.

It had been a long day for him, between all the cooking and his shift at the hospital.

“Please, don’t stay up on my account, Rory.” The Doctor told him, feeling a touch guilty for bursting in so late.

He felt more and more like he was disrupting their lives than anything else, and he was beginning to be able to see them age.

And that was a painful thing for him to bear witness to, watching his friends burning steadily through their lifespan, heading visibly towards the inevitable finish line.

Rory yawned again, shaking his head.

“No, that’s all right, I don’t mind. Besides, I can sleep in tomorrow.” He said, looking exhausted and sitting down on the overstuffed cream coloured sofa.

Amy sat down next to her husband, across from The Doctor.

“You know, we’ve known you forever, and yet you’ve never spent Christmas with us.” Amy pointed out a little sadly.

Rory nodded.

“Yeah, that’s true. Why don’t you stay for the holiday?” Rory asked. “Maybe even through to New Year’s, if you want.”

The Doctor smiled, liking the idea immensely, but wondering if he really ought to take up the offer.

“I wouldn’t want to get in the way…” He said quietly, feeling as though he’d end up being a third wheel.

After all, Amy and Rory often spent much of the holiday season locking lips and being mushy.

But then, they were rather like that year round.

Amy shook her head.

“You wouldn’t be, Doctor, I promise.” She assured him. “Please, we want you to stay.”

The Doctor decided to oblige them.

“Yes, all right, but I want to help.” He answered happily.

Amy blinked.

“Oh, you really don’t have to do anything, we’ve got it all covered.” She tried to persuade him gently.

The Doctor, while well intentioned, wasn’t always the best of help around the house.

Imagine a spacey-wacey Amelia Bedelia, if you will.

“But, I insist.” The Doctor countered.

He wasn’t going to just sit around and be catered to for the rest of the year.

Other than it feeling like an entirely rude thing to do, it was a dull prospect.

Rory shrugged, and gave Amy a ‘what can we do?’ look.

“Right, um, I’m sure there’s something you can do if you really wanted to help out.” Amy said warmly, wanting everyone to be happy.

Rory yawned again, this time, much deeper than before.

Amy gave him a tender look.

“Rory, I think it’s time for bed.” She told him, a smile on her lips.

The Doctor stood up after finishing his beverage and rinsed the mug, putting it away before bidding the couple good-night.

“We’ve got a room done up for you now, for whenever you drop by.” Amy told The Doctor, an arm around Rory in a comforting fashion.

The Doctor hadn’t expected this.

It was quite a nice sentiment, and he was touched.

“You don’t have to use it, of course…” Amy added, thinking that maybe since he had the TARDIS that there wasn’t much point in having a guest bedroom especially for him; perhaps it was a silly idea after all.

“No, I want to.” The Doctor responded.

The last time he’d had his own bedroom, not counting inside the TARDIS, had been centuries ago.

It had been before he’d left Gallifrey, in fact.

“Right then, come along, Doctor.” Amy said with a grin, which The Doctor returned.

 

 

Amy and Rory watched The Doctor closely, as he opened the door and turned on the lights.

The Ponds had worked hard to make the bedroom something that The Doctor would really like.

The curtains and bedspread were TARDIS blue, and the walls were a similar colour to the interior of the TARDIS.

Amy had ‘borrowed’ a piece of art from a disused room in the TARDIS, a majestic image that was seemingly animated, and had hung it upon the wall.

The ceiling and walls were painted with stars and planets, while the inside of the door had been painted to look like the TARDIS door.

On top of that, the room had been decorated for the holidays, just in case.

The Doctor’s eyes teared up just a little, as he took everything in.

This really was a wonderful gift, and he was nearly overwhelmed by the kind gesture.

He swallowed a little hard, and turned around to face his close friends.

“Thank-you.” He told them meaningfully, putting an arm around each of them and bringing them close.

“Just… Thanks.”

He wanted to say more, but the words wouldn’t come.

Certainly, he’d been given the odd gift from time to time in his lifetime, but this one was among the very best.

Rory grinned, glad that the hours that they’d spent making this room just right had been worth it.

“You’re welcome, Doctor.” He replied, patting his back.

Amy leaned in, kissing The Doctor’s cheek.

“Sleep well.” She told him, before both Ponds exited the room.

 

 

The Doctor, if you didn’t already know, doesn’t really need to sleep.

As a result, more often than not, his nights are spent quite awake.

This time, however, he decided to take a night’s rest.

He turned off the overhead light and turned on the bedside lamp, enchanted to find that it sprayed light across the walls and ceiling in a lovely starry pattern.

His friends had really put a lot of effort into this pretty room in the attic, all for him.

The Doctor felt quite lucky.

He would have to do something really special for the Ponds in return.

The Doctor decided to go Christmas shopping the next day, which was something that he had long wanted to do, but had never done.

Then again, he’d never really had a reason to.

He’d only spent one or two Christmases with others, and Gallifreyans wouldn’t typically celebrate such a holiday.

And besides, the only times he had celebrated Christmas with anyone, he’d already had something really cool to give them on hand, so he’d never needed to do any shopping.

Suddenly, a pang wracked his hearts.

Ah, yes, the last Christmas that he’d spent with someone…

Rose.

Beautiful, wonderful, amazing, pain in the arse Rose.

Even after all this time, he loved her greatly and the loss still hurt.

Not long after they’d met, The Doctor had regenerated and was unconscious, and Rose had brought him into her mother’s flat, not knowing what was wrong but trying desperately to help.

Long story short, the Earth was saved and Christmas was had.

He still had the silly paper crown from the Christmas cracker that he’d pulled with Jackie, because Rose had thought he looked ‘adorable’ with it on.

He wasn’t sure why, but he just couldn’t part with that paper crown, even yet.

 

The Doctor sniffed, not sure if he was content or not in remembering these things and so much more.

Rose’s image floated in his mind as he drifted off to sleep, and he dreamed about her, walking through all of his memories of Rose as he slept soundly.

 

 

The next morning, The Doctor headed downstairs, feeling well-rested, if a little sad.

But, he hid his less cheery feelings away, not wanting to spoil the morning.

He came into the kitchen to find Rory at the table, eating a bowl of oatmeal.

Amy was making a pot of tea as she noticed him and said ‘good morning’.

“Good morning, Ponds!” The Doctor greeted them in a happy tone.

“Happy Christmas Eve!” 

Amy gave a small laugh, enjoying the enthusiasm.

The Doctor really could be like a puppy sometimes, with the energy, innocence and enthusiastic attitude he so often had.

The Doctor put a finger in the air.

“Wouldn’t that mean that yesterday was Christmas Eve… Eve?” He asked awkwardly, grabbing a bagel from the bag and some mustard from the fridge.

Rory raised his eyebrows.

“Well… I suppose technically, it would.” He answered, not really sure why it would matter.

Amy poured everyone a cup of tea at the table, and sat down.

“How did you sleep? Or did you sleep?” She asked politely.

The Doctor leaned against the wall by the table, dotting some mustard onto the bagel.

“I did sleep, yes. Rather well, thank you.” The Doctor replied, biting into his breakfast.

Amy took a sip of tea, as Rory finished his cereal.

 

 

After breakfast, The Doctor announced that he was going out for a while and put on a long winter coat and a top hat.

Rory offered to go with him, though Amy didn’t, since she wanted to start making important preparations for the next day.

The Doctor didn’t mind the company, and so, they headed out into the snowy streets.

The snow was wet and slushy, not the thick, sticky stuff that was perfect for snowmen.

A little disappointing, really, but still.

“Where are we headed?” Rory inquired, nearly slipping and falling on the sidewalk.

“No idea.” The Doctor admitted. 

“Right, what are we doing, then?” Rory asked curiously.

“I mean, we’re not about to go battling some threat to the universe or something like that, are we?” Rory continued. “Because, really, I’m not so sure I’m up for that today.”

The Doctor reassured him this wasn’t the case at all, and that he just wanted to do a bit of holiday shopping.

“You do realise the shops are going to be absolutely mad, don’t you?” Rory asked incredulously.

“I mean, it’s Christmas Eve.”

The Doctor smiled.

“I’m sure it won’t be all that terrible. You do tend to be a touch melodramatic; do you know that, Rory?” The Doctor replied, not realising just how right Rory would turn out to be.

 

 

Four and a half hours later, The Doctor was finally finished with his shopping.

Thankfully, he had an atom displacement capsule on hand in order to contain all the items, which is really quite handy if you can get your hands on one.

“We ought to take a cab back, I should think.” The Doctor said, really excited about Christmas for the first time ever.

Rory laughed gently.

“I’m not so sure that’s going to happen, Doctor. Cabs are in scarce supply today.” Rory said realistically.

The Doctor supposed that he was right.

“That’s too bad; I’ve always wanted to ride in one… Still, we should be getting back.” He replied cheerfully, refusing to let anything spoil the day.

And with that, they began to walk home.

 

 

When they returned, they could smell the aroma of fruitcake wafting through the air.

Rory bit his bottom lip.

The Doctor sniffed, enjoying the scent.

“Oh, that’s nice!” He said, becoming hungry.

Rory shook his head.

“It might smell good, Doctor, but don’t go by that.” Rory warned.

“Amy cooked it, after all.”

The Doctor half-smiled, saying nothing.

Amy really was an awful cook.

She could whip up a few nice things, but the rest never turned out.

 

 

They went into the den, to find Amy sulking.

“I think she heard you.” The Doctor whispered to Rory, who gulped.

Amy was a grudge holder, a better one than Rory had ever known.

“Amy… I’m really sorry, love.” He apologised meaningfully.

“Your cooking isn’t really that bad, I’m just… Spoiled, that’s all.”

Amy glared at him.

“You’re a bad liar, Rory Williams.” She told him sharply, before turning away and heading back into the kitchen to check on some biscuits.

The Doctor raised a nearly hairless eyebrow.

“Perhaps it’s a good thing that you’re learning to cook, Rory.” He said quietly, thinking that it wasn’t completely unlikely that Amy would refuse to cook for him after Christmas.

For a while, at least.

 

The Doctor joined Amy in the kitchen, managing to smooth things over between Amy and Rory.

“Now, how about we all have a slice of fruitcake and relax a little?” He suggested kindly, offering to cut the loaf.

Amy agreed, and buttered the slices as they were cut.

Then, they all sat down at the dining room table to eat.

Rory looked at his with a hint of hesitation, but was the first to take a big bite.

It tasted wretched.

The fruitcake was slightly burnt, had a vaguely metallic taste and was dry as sawdust.

But, he did his absolute best to convince Amy that it was perfect.

“It’s sooo good.” Rory said, gulping down half a glass of icy cold milk, getting a brain freeze in the process.

“Really, this is the best one yet.” He said, cringing from the pain in his head.

The Doctor took a bite, rather enjoying it.

“This is delicious, Amy.” He complimented warmly. “The toasted nuts are an especially nice touch.”

Amy smiled.

“See? He likes it.” Amy shot at Rory, before thanking The Doctor.

“How could he not?” Rory asked as convincingly as he could.

Amy sighed.

“Look, if you don’t like it, that’s okay.” She told Rory in a soft tone.

“It’s just that I really thought you liked my cooking.”

Rory pressed his lips together.

“But, you don’t, do you?” Amy said more than asked.

Rory was quiet for a moment.

“Well, it’s not like everything you cook is… Different. Just, well…” Rory began.

“Nearly everything.”

Amy sighed.

“Right.” She said in resignation.

“I’ve never been all that skilled in the kitchen, but you’ve always seemed to like my food. Why didn’t you say something before?”

Rory had been maybe a little afraid to tell her, because Amy could be a raging fireball.

She could be very difficult to talk to at times.

He blinked.

“Um, because I didn’t want to hurt your feelings.” He said honestly.

“Well, they’re hurt now, Rory.” Amy shot back.

“But, at least it’s out in the open now.”

 

All the while this was going on, The Doctor had eaten his fruitcake and quietly slipped away to his bedroom to wrap the gifts he’d picked up.

He was pleased with what he’d chosen, and had been able to stealthily get Rory’s presents at the same time.

He could hardly wait until the next morning, Christmas day, when his friends would open his gifts.

He hadn’t even thought about the prospect of getting gifts, he was so enthralled with giving presents.

The Doctor fiddled with a small clear bauble in his hands, planning on making it something really special.

Everything needed to be perfect.

After all, who knew when he would be celebrating Christmas again, let alone with such wonderful friends?

 

 

That evening, after dinner, they all sat around and watched ‘Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer’, eating fish fingers and custard.

It was an enjoyable evening, one that they would all look back upon fondly.

And at the end of the film, when it was time for bed, The Doctor noticed that there had been no biscuits and milk left out.

He frowned, and swiftly remedied that.

Amy asked if he was still hungry, noticing he was carrying a plate and a beverage.

“Not at all, Amy.” He answered. “I just thought that one of us ought to leave these by the chimney for a certain someone.”

Amy blinked.

“Father Christmas?” She intoned carefully. “You believe in Santa, then?”

The Doctor set the dishes on a small table that he’d moved near to the fireplace.

“Well, of course I do, though since we’re friends I can call him by his actual name.” The Doctor said with a hint of smugness.

Amy raised an eyebrow, not sure if this was a joke or not.

“All right, out with it.” She smiled. “What is Father Christmas’ real name?”

The Doctor straightened a picture above the mantel.

“Jeff.” He replied simply.

Amy laughed her tinkling laugh, and Rory came over, not having caught the conversation.

“Santa’s name is actually Jeff, Rory. How about that?” She asked jokingly.

Rory gave a small chuckle.

“Have I missed something?” He asked, feeling just a little confused.

The Doctor did not look like he was kidding in the least.

“Seriously, his name is Jeff and we’re good friends.” He insisted. “In fact, I’m the one who put him onto the fact that the both of you needed a new car last year.”

The Doctor began heading upstairs to bed.

“We should probably get some sleep if you want him to show up.” He pointed out.

“He is on a tight schedule with no time to waste.”

Amy shrugged and followed Rory to the bedroom.

 

 

That night, The Doctor stayed up to wrap and tweak Christmas gifts.

He couldn’t have slept even if he’d wanted to.

The night went by quickly, and before he knew it, the sun was beginning to peep out.

As the sky became an absolute vision of colours, The Doctor quickly moved all of the wrapped gifts underneath and around the tree.

Afterwards he snuck into Amy and Rory’s bedroom.

“HAPPY CHRISTMAS, PONDS!” He cheered, jolting them out of sleep.

Rory literally leapt out of bed, his eyes wide open.

Amy sat up, half annoyed and half amused.

She really didn’t know what she had expected to see, but it wasn’t this.

The Doctor was wearing a suit that looked as though it were made of green tinsel, complete with odd looking lights that appeared to be built into the clothing, silver coloured socks, a big red bow tie and braces that had little candy canes printed on them.

Of course, he wore his customary red fez, completing the ensemble.

Amy couldn’t help but laugh.

He looked wonderfully ridiculous, and he was acting like a little kid.

His eyes were bright and sparkling, he had a massive grin on his face, and he was thoroughly excited.

“Come on, get up, don’t just laze about, I’ve made breakfast!” The Doctor encouraged a little impatiently, his voice happy.

Rory, dressed only in boxer shorts, began to pull on some pyjamas.

“Oh, you don’t really need those, come on!” The Doctor fairly shouted before dashing down the corridor.

Amy, dressed in a nightdress, gave Rory an amused look.

“You heard the man.” She teased playfully.

Rory opened his mouth, before hurriedly pulling on the bedclothes.

 

 

The Ponds entered the dining room to find a lovely breakfast waiting for them.

Freshly made waffles, an array of fruits and yoghurt, and of course, a Satsuma each.

Everyone ate a hearty breakfast, before The Doctor asked them what was next.

The couple of Christmases he’d celebrated were in no way run of the mill ones, and so he had no idea what people did on a usual sort of Christmas day.

Amy and Rory looked at one another.

“We usually open gifts after breakfast, but we can wait until later if you’d like.” Amy responded. 

The Doctor took a sip of juice.

“I want to do whatever is normally done on Christmas. I’m just along for the ride, really.” He said sincerely.

 

 

As they entered the den, Amy and Rory’s eyes widened.

There were quite a number of gifts more about the tree than there was when they’d gone to bed.

And, the stockings had been filled to the brim with all sorts of goodies.

“Woah.” Rory said. “Doctor, you didn’t have to…”

The Doctor’s eyes crinkled as he grinned widely.

“Of course I did, but it wasn’t just me.” He said kindly. “Read some of the tags.”

Amy tugged at Rory’s sleeve, showing him a small gift.

“It’s from Father Christmas.” She said uneasily, not sure of how to react. 

Father Christmas didn’t exist, did he?

It must have been from The Doctor, after all.

There had been nothing from ‘Santa’ in many years previously, not since they’d been kids.

“He hasn’t been by in a while because you don’t believe, but I talked him into paying you two a visit.” The Doctor explained, watching them.

“So, you really were telling us the truth last night about Father Christmas, er, ‘Jeff’.” Amy said softly, a childish happiness overtaking her as Rory stared at the tag in disbelief.

The Doctor reached down, passing a gift to Rory.

“Well, what are you two waiting for?” He asked joyfully. “Go on.”

Amy smiled, as she tore into the present in her hands, feeling a variety of glee that she’d not felt in a very long time.

Rory, feeling that same warm, happy feeling, began to unwrap a gift of his own.

The Doctor was content to merely observe for now, waiting for them to see what was inside.

Amy’s mouth dropped open as she cradled a small glass ornament in her hands.

A little hologram of a happy moment in her childhood, her mother and father holding her close on a Christmas day long past.

She could see her parents so clearly, and they were utterly happy in that captured moment.

Amy felt a tear slip down her cheek.

“Thank-you, Doctor.” She whispered, holding the gift against her heart.

The Doctor hugged her.

“You’re quite welcome, Amy.” He whispered back.

Meanwhile, Rory had unwrapped a gift from Jeff.

A wallet with a sum of money inside it.

They had been a little skint that year, and it was exactly what they had needed, but it felt strange to receive it.

He showed it to Amy, who’s eyes went wide.

“We can’t keep that, it’s not right.” She immediately replied, though it wasn’t as though they could give it back, either.

The Doctor gave her a comforting glance.

“Jeff has no use for money, it isn’t as though he’s given you something he needs.” He intoned gently.

“He only gives what is needed or is genuinely wished for.”

Amy and Rory shared a look.

“Can you, um, thank him for us?” Amy asked.

The Doctor nodded.

“Certainly, now, how about you both open this one?” He asked, looking very excited about it.

The Ponds slowly removed the blue wrapping paper from the large gift.

It was a little taller than Rory, and wide enough to fit a grown cow through.

Neither of them would ever have guessed what was inside.

They opened it to find an odd sort of door, made of very knotted wood and stained a deep cherry colour.

“Er, thanks!” Rory said cheerfully. 

“… If you don’t mind me asking, what is it?”

The Doctor grinned even bigger than before.

“That, my dear Pond, is a door.” He said matter-of-factly.

“But, it isn’t just any door. If either of you walk through it, you will end up in the control room of the TARDIS. But, it’s only designed for the two of you, it won’t work on anyone else. It will be just a normal door to them.” He explained, having put in a lot of work into the gift.

It hadn’t been easy to make, but he thought that it would be the perfect gift.

That way, they could see each other whenever they liked, without going months in between.

Even with the TARDIS, such periods were inevitable.

“That’s amazing.” Amy breathed.

Rory nodded in agreement.

“Now you can visit me every now and then, rather than me having to come visit you every time.” The Doctor told them cheerily.

 

 

They each unwrapped many lovely gifts, and emptied their stockings, spending the entire morning taking their time in doing so.

The Doctor’s favourite gift had been a pendant with an engraved message from Amy and Rory, something very personal that he immediately put about his neck, displaying it proudly.

After a delightful luncheon, they played games and reminisced until dinner.

It was a perfect Christmas, one that made most of the others pale in comparison.

By the end of the day, everyone was tired but very, very content.

Before bed, they hugged one another, saying one last ‘Happy Christmas’.

 

 

The last six days of the year went by far too quickly, and New Year’s Eve arrived.

As Amy sat in the den after lunch, finishing a biography of the great Sherlock Holmes, The Doctor couldn’t help but notice what it was that she was reading.

“I wouldn’t take much of that to heart, Amy.” He told her, peeking at the cover.

Amy looked up from the book.

“Why not? The few books that have been published about him all say the same basic things, and they’re supposed to be fact-based.” She told him, setting the book aside for the moment.

“True, however, they are all unauthorised and the ‘facts’ that they claim to represent are, for the most part, purely false.” The Doctor explained.

Amy raised an eyebrow.

“And how would you know that?” She asked, not doubting him, but very curious.

She had become a bit of a fan of the detective, following his cases in the papers.

Someone that brilliant was worth paying attention to.

“I’ve known him off and on throughout his life.” The Doctor answered solemnly. “Always looking for trouble, that one.”

“Seriously?” Amy asked.

The Doctor leaned forward, taking a biscuit from the plate on the coffee table.

“Absolutely.” He replied.

"I even saved his life, once."

 

Later that afternoon, The Doctor suggested that they go to New York for the countdown.

The Ponds thought this to be a marvelous idea.

"I've always wanted to go to New York!" Amy told The Doctor excitedly.

Rory thought it sounded like fun, and had considered visiting the city in the past, though he had always been too busy.

"Well, then it's settled." The Doctor agreed.

 

The group had decided to go an hour early, to get a little fun in before the countdown.

They ate hot dogs, spoke with some natives, adopted Brooklyn accents and had some good fun just hanging out.

By the end of the night, they had made dozens of fantastic new memories.

And, as the countdown began, they shouted right along with everyone else.

10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 2… 2… 2…

Everyone around them kept on shouting that same number over and over and over again, stuck in a loop.

The Doctor, Amy and Rory, all looked about at the crowd.

“Doctor, what’s happening?” Rory cried out, as Amy checked her mobile.

It should have been three minutes past, yet the clock was stuck on one second to midnight.

The Doctor had seen this before.

“It’s a time vortex loop, we’ve got to get to the TARDIS.” He shouted over the thunderous crowd.

The Doctor guided them back to the TARDIS, shutting the door behind them, the silence somehow seemingly louder than the noise outside.

As The Doctor fiddled with the controls, he confirmed that it was indeed a time vortex loop, though there was something else.

Something deadly that was effecting the entire solar system.

“This could be dangerous, but staying out there would be a more significant risk.” The Doctor told them all solemnly.

“You don’t have to come with me, but I cannot guarantee your safety either way, though I will do everything in my power to protect you.”

The Ponds were adamant that they were staying, that they would do everything that they could to help.

With that, The Doctor pulled a few levers, and they could feel the TARDIS lurch into space as they headed out on one of the biggest adventures that any of them would ever have.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, you lovely readers, you!
> 
>  
> 
> Take care and thanks for reading!


End file.
